Bleach: Exile
by Zsign KRay
Summary: AU It takes place right after Ichigo defeats Aizen but he is brought before Central 46 where things don't go over so well. He is tried and Exiled. Mysterious things happen where he loses connection with everyone and even stranger, Ichigo has no memory of spirits. Summary sucks but story is good. Please give it a read. There are openings posted on Dailymotion. Search: Bleach Exile


**A.N.:Now. I will tell you this right off the bat. I have no idea why I wrote this. It was only an idea that came to me early on. It has ended up turning into a 50-some chapter Fanfic that I have yet to even show a single living soul. But this is directed more as a show of thoughts, than actions between Aizen and Ichigo. Both of their thoughts in the battle. The things they say is word by word to what was said between them in the Anime. Now this is just my own adaption to it. I think I may have caught the right role of Ichigo and Aizen but I am not too sure. It was worth a shot. Plus this was used as a way to vent out things that I felt were left unsaid in this time frame. Not knowing all the feelings that they held. But this could just be put as babble and nothing more. It starts from right before Ichigo used the Final Getsuga Tensho to right after Aizen becomes sealed. The ending part has been changed a bit from what actually happened but only cause this has lead way to the Prologue of my Fanfiction. Read it if you want. If not, then it is not my problem. Sorry for how long it is too. I really got into the feelings of Ichigo. I'm also writing a short passage from Tensa's point of view based during his and Ichigo's fight to learn the Final Getsuga Tensho.**

**This may become my longest story that I publish here. One that I am actually dedicated to.**

** Well anyways. ENJOY**

* * *

_"_Can you hear me, Ichigo Kurosaki? I have to give you credit for one brief moment you broke the boundary between Hollow and Soul Reaper to become a Transcendent Being. But that power is no more. It has completely dissipated and not a trace of it remains. You're not even worth trying to understand anymore. Now it's my turn. I, a true Transcendent Being, will cause your death. I must say, it will be quite a victory. By eliminating you, I will completely break free from Soul Reapers and Hollows alike. It's over! Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Is it Aizen?"

"Wha?!"

"This the best you can do?"

And in that moment, Ichigo Kurosaki, was able to easily overpower the form that was Sosuke Aizen. With his own strength, he pushed him back. A power that he had gained, something he was about to unleash in that moment of strength. It was something to be relied on. Something that could end it all. All he had to do was release it...

"Aizen, let's end already. All this rambling you do... well... I'm sick of it."

And with the power to end this fight once and for all, Ichigo raised his sword, wholeheartedly knowing what was to come...

"So prepare yourself..."

The gleaming black blade of Tensa Zangetsu was raised, ready for the final move in this long and tiresome battle.

"I'll show you my Final..."

Both the blade and the wielder were ready, ready to finally put things to rest. All that was needed now was to become...

"Gestuga Tensho..."

With the utterance of those few words, a massive amount of spirit energy surrounded Ichigo and engulfed the area around him. This was releasing the power, all of it, for what was needed in using... the Final Getsuga Tensho. The move that Ichigo knew would end this. He would have considered any other option but knew that once he learned this, there was no other way to end it.

_"What is that? What is that form he's taking?"_

It was all the only words that Aizen, in his own powerful form which he believed was perfect, was able to say to comprehend what was happening. He just couldn't believe that there was a stronger power than what was already put before. That a human like Ichigo... could wield such power.

* * *

_And this power was something that was obtained through long trials. In the long three months of fighting against Tensa Zangetsu, his determination had never faultered. It was a deep seeded determination to learn what could end the fight, to save his friends and his home, to end the fighting. And in that time, he came to learn more of himself and Zangetsu. _

_"You still refuse to stay down. Ichigo."_

_The clashing had lasted for a long time between Ichigo and Tensa Zangetsu. It had given a lot of damage to Ichigo. He knew that he wasn't a match against him. Tensa Zangetsu was stronger. But Ichigo still held on determination..._

_"I told you already I won't admit defeat. Not until you describe to me the nature of the Final Getsuga Tensho."_

_"I have no intention of telling you... As I already said!"_

_The blades that clashed were black and white. The determination of Ichigo show through his blade. Tensa Zangetsu just kept slashing and fighting back. But not fighting back full force. He held back against Ichigo for some could have easily beaten him or fled. Tensa still fought and Ichigo knew something wasn't right..._

_"Something's not right. If he were really serious about killing me in battle, he could have accomplished it before now. I was never a match for him in any confrontation. There was that great a difference between our powers."_

_Even with Ichigo's curiosity as to Tensa's intentions, he still couldn't understand. And as Tensa came down again to strike Ichigo with force, still holding back. Ichigo continued to fight but his thoughts were still trying to figure things out. It just wasn't right._

_"If he has no serious intention of telling me, he should stop fighting and keep himself hidden. It would have been easy for him to do just that."_

_Ichigo was thrown to the ground by Tensa but still, he tried further to figure out what his intentions were._

_"I don't understand... He has me at a complete disadvantage, so why is it I only sense sadness flowing from his blade..."_

_Their blades clashed once more and Ichigo stared into his eyes. And then... he realized what had to be done... Being pushed back by Tensa, he went back far. Eyes remained on Tensa as his realization came. And when Tensa launched himself towards Ichigo, he made a decision. With a smile, his hand released his broken blade and openly accepted the blade that belonged to his zanpakuto. Stabbing him through... to Tensa's surprise..._

_"You finally figured it out... the only way to acquire the Final Getsuga Tensho was to give up all resistance... and accept my blade..."_

_"I feel no... pain..."_

_"Of course not. You still don't understand, do you? I, Tensa Zangetsu, am part of you. If you accept me, there can be no pain when I run you through."_

_Ichigo understood. But one thing he questioned. Tears from his blade fell. A feeling of sadness from the clashing of blades now showed on Tensa's face._

_"Why are you... crying then..."_

_"Because of the path you have now chosen... Ichigo... Do you recall what I said when we first fought? You need to understand something. What you want to protect Ichigo is not the same thing that I want to protect."_

_Ichigo remembered Tensa's earlier words but still didn't completely understand... _

_"Right..."_

_And with tears filling up his eyes, Tensa admitted the truth._

_"What I wanted to protect... was always you Ichigo..."_

_Then more realization hit Ichigo. It was something he just couldn't understand. Tensa had always been protecting him. So why was he saddened by this. He would be able to protect him but it seemed that wasn't the case._

_"What do you mean..."_

_With regret, Tensa slowly released his grip on the hilt of the white blade stabbed right through Ichigo. And with tears still flowing and sadness on his face, he looked upon Ichigo as he moved away from him._

_"The answer... will be conveyed directly through this blade... Along with the technique's secret... Ichigo... If you use this technique, you will... "_

* * *

Ichigo went through the long and hard process, all just to defeat Aizen. In clashing blades with Tensa, he had finally came to understand, what it meant and how it was to be used. The Final Getsuga Tensho... which was taught... against Tensa Zangetsu's want... to protect no one but Ichigo... And now, he gave it up to allow Ichigo to follow his own path... to fight to protect what he wanted and not what Tensa wanted. All just for Ichigo... and with this... Ichigo figured it out, and learned... to fight on his own... and to bare the consequences on his own...

_"The Final Getsuga Tensho..."_

Ichigo emerged in a powerful new form, realizing and knowing what was to follow. What was to happen once he used it...

_"Is about me... becoming Getsuga... itself..."_

All as a matter to gain the power to defeat what threatens him. The reason only ever being to protect... Just like Zangetsu had only wanted to protect him...

_"Now I understand... If I use this technique... I will lose all of my Soul Reaper powers... That's what... Final... means..."_

And in reaction to the immense power, Aizen could not even feel the power that the Final Gestuga held. It was beyond anything that could be comprehended.

_"I still can't sense his power. I have evolved into a being, far beyond that of a Soul Reaper. Just as two dimensional beings can never interact with three dimensional beings. No Soul Reaper or human will be able to detect my spiritual pressure. Unless I deliberately bring my powers down to their level of awareness."_

Then he seemed to come to realize what Ichigo had become.

_"Wait a minute... if that is the case...Then that means...HE is at an even higher level... than myself..."_

Something that could destroy anything or conquer anything. A power, that was being used against him. A power... that could destroy him... Something that he finally came to realize... that someone was able... to become stronger than he was. Something that angered him.

"No No No No NO NO NO NO! IT'S ABSURD! A MERE HUMAN CAN'T SURPASS ME! IT COULDN'T POSSIBLY BE!"

As Aizen worked to call out how unbelievable it all was, how nothing like it was possibly, Ichigo readied his final attack against him. In all, Aizen began to panic. Since it was true that one human like Ichigo, surpassed what Aizen believed himself to be... as a perfect being. And with that realization, Ichigo raised his hand for what would be the final attack...

"Mugetsu..."

With the final move of Mugetsu, on last reminder flowed through Ichigo's mind. The last words of Zangetsu...

_**"These are my final words for you. If you use this technique, you will lose all of your Soul Reaper powers. Farewell... Ichigo..."**_

And from those fading words, the entire area went black as the Final attack struck down Aizen... Delivering the end to a battle long fought... Aizen was struck down and the spiritual energy obliterated everything...

But... as Ichigo stood with his fading powers, he took notice of the form of Aizen, still alive.

"He's still able to regenerate?"

With the use of shunpo, Ichigo moved towards where Aizen lay and watched him regenerate. In the moments, Ichigo couldn't believe it as the movements showed Aizen healing. Upon coming towards Aizen, the Final Getsuga faded away from Ichigo's body. His powers began to disappear... And he fell to his knees.

_"Damn... my Soul Reaper powers... are disappearing..."_

All at the same time, Aizen returned to his feet and stared down Ichigo. Ichigo was in dismay. Aizen was still alive and able to move. All while he was helplessly sitting there on his knees with his powers slowly fading away. And at a sound from Aizen, Ichigo was powerless while Aizen felt all high and mighty. Ichigo gazed upon him while on his knees.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. You've lost this battle. Observe."

Aizen spoke calm and cool, even as his Zanpakuto disintegrated into dust. He calmly explained as to what he believed was now happening.

"My Zanpakuto is fading away. I assume you know what that means."

Giving off more words to inflate his own ego and describe what he believed to be happening, he stood over Ichigo, feeling a superiority to him. Feeling as though he had won, and it seemed that he had...

"The Hogyoku has determined... That I will no longer have any need for a Zanpakuto! Like you, I have become one with the zanpakuto and its power. However. You no longer have that power. So watch as I reach a level that will be far beyond yours. It's all over, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Until... a shattering sound had been made on Aizen and seals began to appear from a Kido. To Aizen's shock and horror, he couldn't believe what was happening to him.

"What the hell is happening?! Is it a kido? I don't get it... when was I... attacked?"

Aizen just couldn't simply understand what was happening. It was a kido, a powerful one. But when had it been done. Ichigo could not perform kido. So who had done it. As Aizen tried to figure it out, a familiar voice found it's way to his ears.

"It seems it's finally taken affect."

The appearance of Kisule Urahara was made and both Ichigo and Aizen instantly understood a bit of what was going on. Kisuke was a genius. It was simple enough to have guessed that he was behind it. And to Ichigo, this seemed as a sign of relief.

"Kisuke!"

But Aizen did not seem as pleased.

"Kisuke Urahara! Are you responsible for all this?!"

And Kisuke was fine enough to answer it. Kisuke gave a clear explanation of what was really happening. All the while, Ichigo watched and listened. Aizen on the other hand did what he could to try and get out of it.

"Yes. I set up this offensive before you were able to completely transform. When you were most vulnerable, I planted that kido onto another kido and shot it into your body. What I put in you is a seal. I knew that once you fused with the Hogyoku, killing you would end up be very difficult. If not impossible. So I was forced to invent a new Kido that possessed the capability of sealing you off."

"Is that so? Too bad. I'd hate to disappoint you... but... at this moment I'm about to evolve even further than you can imagine. As much as you think you're in control of things... You won't be able to seal me off... with this level of kido!"

But then without any warning, the armor that covered up Aizen's body, head to toe, began to shatter. His hair length started to return to normal. His blade shattered completely. It was at a dismay to Aizen, and a surprise. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was now losing his powers.

"W-What... What's happening to me..."

Aizen stared on, shocked by all this. It wasn't possible. Someone as powerful as him could not be defeated. Could it even be happening? And then Kisuke went on to explain further.

"It is the Hogyoku's will. The reason the seal is only now taking affect... is because your powers have started to weaken. This is all thanks to Ichigo. The seal was able to take affect because he fought so hard and pushed you to your limit."

Aizen's eyes widened in response to what his ears were hearing. And it got worse. Kisuke just kept on delivering the bad news to him.

"The Hogyoku... is saying that it does not recognize you as its master."

But after this information from the creator of the Hogyoku, Aizen was still going to deny anything. He was going to have his way. He wanted to win. He had to win and he wasn't going to lose like this...

"You're wrong... It can't be. It's impossible. I control this power."

But then with a cry of pain, Aizen felt the seal taking affect. It felt like pain that had never been felt before. But it couldn't... could it... He lost. But... if someone like this had beaten him... then why...

"Urahara... Kisuke Urahara... Do you know how much I despise you?! With your great intellect... why is it you don't take independent action?! Why in the world is it that you choose to subjugate yourself to that thing?!"

"When you say that thing... Are you talking about the Soul King? I see... So you saw it, didn't you? Without the existence of the Soul King, the Soul Society would split into pieces. The Soul King is the keystone to it all. Without that keystone, the system would fall apart. That, my friend, is how the world works."

Aizen wouldn't take this. He would win. He was going to escape. He wasn't going to be sealed away. His power, everything that had been gained. He worked too hard to just have it end now. It needed to be done. He had to finish. His determination lead way to his anger and fear.

"THAT'S AN ARGUMENT THAT ONLY A LOSER WOULD MAKE!"

But then, the seal was finalizing. Ichigo looked on shocked. Aizen still struggled. His will and everything else was let out which only left him with his anger.

"A victor should speak of how the world should be! Rather than how the world currently operates! I refuse to accept a world ruled by that thing! I AM A VICTOR! I SHALL DECIDE HOW THE WORLD SHOULD BE!"

But with those words, the seal became completed and Aizen was beat. Ichigo looked away. He just couldn't stand to see it. No matter how much he fought, he couldn't stand to see someone like that. It was something that made his heart sink in his chest. And then... the clouds above began to clear... the sun shone through... lighting up everything... It showed that things were finally on the bright side... everything had been done right...

Because of all this, the fight was finally finished. Ichigo was relieved of this. It was something he had been hoping for after so long. An end to the fighting and accomplishing in protecting his friends. His friends, which had been an ever expanding circle since Ichigo had first met Rukia. And not just his friends... he had managed to protect everyone... Something that he could feel proud of... something... that he was happy for...

He looked at Kisuke with a relieved expression on his face. Something that Kisuke was somewhat surprised by. Since Kisuke knew what was to happen after using the Final Getsuga Tensho, it was a surprise to see how happy and content Ichigo looked to be. That relieved look was also one in Ichigo knowing that he wouldn't have to fight anymore. It was all a feeling of the moment. Something that Ichigo didn't have a moment of in a long time. A moment of rest. A moment of calm. Something he could smile at.

But Ichigo was also feeling sadness. It was something he had felt before. A feeling of loss. And all at the same time, Ichigo knew that this was the end... of a lot of things... both good and bad. And as Kisuke offered a hand to allow Ichigo to get to his feet, Ichigo extended a hand out, taking his in one another... and then... everything went black... and... he didn't feel anything... at all...

* * *

**WELL CLIFF HANGER TIME!**

**WAIT FOR THE OFFICIAL START TO COME NEXT TIME!**

**R&R**

**~KRay~**


End file.
